The Agreement
by Zamya
Summary: It was really simple. They agreed to help each other. Jean helps her with her training and she helps him to get closer to Mikasa. What they didn't know was that war makes everything complicated. Jean/OC (After what seemed like an eternity she gave him a scornful look. "You are a sadly pathetic guy, you know that, right?" "That I am.")
1. Chapter 1

**THE AGREEMENT**

**CHAPTER ONE**

After seeing Keith Shadish ugly face for the first time, she decided that titans couldn't look so much worse.

His demeanour was strict and frightening, the circles around his eyes dark and deep, worn out from staring too long into rookies' souls. But the biggest problem was that he hated her.

He thought that she was weak. She saw it in his eyes, every time he glanced at her. He didn't even bother to look at her fully. She wondered if he even knew her name.

"Faster!" he shouted somewhere far ahead. "The ones who can't keep up are the easiest preys!"

The 104th Trainees Squad ran even faster than before in the rain. Footsteps squelched around her on the dead fallen leaves.

_Keep going_, she thought breathing harshly as cloaked figures passed her. She was soaking wet with mixture of sweat and rain, feeling muscles she didn't know she possessed.

One of the figures crashed into her, making her slip immediately. She tried to stop the fall with her hands, but the pang of pain in her wrists made her lose her hold and she crashed into the wet ground.

The guy didn't help her up. He didn't even look back.

More people passed, most of them looking straight ahead, pretending to not notice her. Others gave her a look of pity, but no one bothered to help her up.

She tried to get up on her own, but the pain in her wrist made it impossible to push herself up with the weight of her back. She fell back again, now her whole body covered in mud and leaves.

_She's never going to pass. Shadish is right. She is weak. An easy prey…_

In that second someone grabbed into her bag and pulled her up with it. Recovering from her surprise she heard his low voice muttering in exhaustion.

"Come on, Kalmbach. Keep running. And don't slip again."

"Reiner…" she said, but he already ran ahead. She stared after him, the words dying on her lips.

"Run, Amy" whispered Armin out of breath as he passed her.

And she kept running. 

* * *

The dinner has already started, but they were still sitting outside on the stairs. Armin looked deep in thought, hugging his legs close to himself, resting his head on the top of his knees. They've been sitting in silence for a while now, but it was a comfortable one. Long minutes passed before Armin decided to break it.

"I don't believe that he hates you."

"Hmm?" she asked, escaping her train of thoughts, looking up to meet his blue eyes. _It was so blue._

It was a saddening thought, that his eyes were prettier, than her pale grey ones.

"Shadish" he explained. "He might just see you as a bigger challenge."

"Somehow I doubt that" Amy muttered. "I'm more of a lost cause than a challenge."

Armin scowled at her. "Don't belittle yourself. You are not a lost cause."

She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, right. Have you happened to see what I've managed to accomplish in the past few days? If Reiner didn't pick me up that one night, I would have been put on a cart long ago."

"I would've helped you up too, Amy."

"That's not the point! I shouldn't depend on anyone. And it's only a training now, how many people do you think will help me up, when there are titans nearby?"

Armin opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly. It was enough answer for her.

_She's dead meat._

"Listen" he tried again. "Maybe endurance is not you strength, but you must be great at something. You just have to figure out what it is."

"Well… I'm pretty handy with the blades I guess" she muttered. "But so is everyone else. I'm nowhere near the top ten."

Armin looked thoughtful before answering her.

"You not a lesser person, just because there are people who are better at something. If it makes you feel better, I probably won't be in the top ten either."

Amy felt confused. "How can you be so casual about it? If we are not the best, the military police is out of question. I barely manage to overrun someone my age, what chances do I have against a Titan? I might as well just quit then. At least I'm not putting myself intentionally in danger.

"Then why did you join?"

"Well, it's not like I care about other people's opinion on me, but my caretaker didn't want to hear about me, being labelled as a coward" she said and snorted. "At least that's what she _said_. I'm sure under the facade she couldn't wait to get rid of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Meh" Amy shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. And what about you? Any evil person forcing you to fight _glorious_ battles?"

"Not really… We always wanted this, the three of us. Eren, Mikasa and I. I don't know what I would do without them… they are my family you see."

Armin had a faraway look in his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, thinking of his friends. Amy couldn't help the light pang of jealousy in her heart. _She had no one._

"We will be joining the Scouting Legion" finished Armin.

There was a long silence before Amy found her voice.

"Are you actually serious…? I mean I understand Mikasa and even Eren, but…"

The words left her mouth as soon as she thought them. When she realized what she was saying she flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... it sounded better in my head. But aren't you way too clever for that death wish?"

He smiled at the compliment and shrugged. "It's more complicated than that. And I couldn't live with myself knowing that I could have done something to prevent bad happenings to my friends."

She nodded. "I understand." They sat in silence for a while. "Are titans really that horrible?"

"You have never seen one before, have you?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She shook her head. "No. But I heard Eren speaking about them last night. He was really… passionate about the subject."

"He is haunted by memories that are better to remain forgotten. Please understand that it's a hard topic for all of us, but especially for him."

"I won't bring it up."

"Thank you" Armin said and stood up to brush off the dirt from his trousers. "Listen, why don't we go inside? Dinner is almost over. You could sit with us if you would like."

Amy stood up too and smiled down at him._ Why was she so tall?_ "I would like that."

Armin satisfied with the answer changed to a lighter tone.

"Let's hope Sasha didn't devour everything. 

* * *

The dinner was dry bread with water that tasted like iron. It wasn't much, but she didn't have appetite for weeks. She slowly bit into the small piece of bread, crumbs silently hitting the table. It actually crackled between her teeth.

"How are we supposed to stay strong eating this food?" she asked from no one in particular.

Mikasa either ignored her, or was just so deep in thoughts that her word didn't reach her ear. Eren was the same. He just stared ahead, not touching his food. Sasha thought it was free game, but when she went to take his bread Mikasa gave her a glare, which made her turn right back. It was the most expression she ever saw on the girl's face.

Amy wondered sometimes if she had a soul.

Armin gulped down his drink before answering her. "We have to stay strong, but we cannot depend on the food. On bigger expeditions these things turn sour quickly. I read once, that on some occasion starvation took more people than the fighting itself."

The bread suddenly tasted better in her mouth.

"But that doesn't mean, you don't have to eat, Eren" said Mikasa with a hint of worry in her voice. "Just a few bites."

"Does it matter?" he all but whispered. "It won't change the fact that I'm the only one who can't use the freaking 3DGM! I only have one more day… I'm going to get kicked out…"

"Not eating won't help you either. Please, Eren, just-"

Eren snapped and slammed the bread down the table. "Stop nagging me, Mikasa! Don't you get it? I can't do it! It was all for nothing… how am I going to kill titans, without becoming a soldier? Am I going to hoe them to death?"

"I know how you are feeling" Amy muttered. Eren seemed to have noticed her for the first time sitting there.

"Amy Kalm…" he trailed of.

"Kalmbach" she helped him.

"Yeah,_ Kalmbach_. Do you have any problems with it?"

Amy made an apologizing face. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Eren sighed in defeat and started to eat his bread.

She turned to see one of the trainees watching her. _Jean_, she recalled. She frowned as she ran a hand over the back of her neck. He whispered something to the freckled boy sitting next to him, who whispered back, looking at her now and then, during their conversation.

_Great._

Apparently Jean Kirschtein had been the kind one to push her during their running session in the rain, if Armin's observation was right. Of course he didn't even know he shoved her to the ground. Or maybe he did. _Fucking Kirschtein with his fucking hair._

Shooting one last hate filled glance at the brown haired boy, she turned back to her bread – or what was left of it – and imagined it was one of the delicious baked loafs that her caretaker loved to make. 

* * *

"It's a perfect plan, I tell you, Marco" Jean whispered, not even trying to hide his excitement. "Everything is given! She's her friend –"

"I don't think that sitting next to her means, that Mikasa is her friend" Marco interrupted, scratching his nose. "Besides I didn't even see them talk. She is Armin's friend the most, I think."

Jean waved his reasoning off. "She is her friend. Or at least she knows her."

"I still don't see how Amy's involvement is going to improve your chances with Mikasa."

Jean picked his bread and tore a small piece down, so he had enough crumbs to work with He placed four pieces to one side, and held one between his fingers. "This is me" he explained, pointing at the lonely crumb in his hand. "And these" he looked at the separated ones "are them."

"Great strategic skills."

"Funny. Now, before this lucky constellation, there was no way I could have just walked up to them, since Eren hates my guts and Armin is not a strong enough reason."

"Why don't you just walk up and talk with Mikasa, herself?"

"It's not how it works" Jean countered quickly, before continuing. "So. What do I get if I befriend the Kalmbach girl?"

"A friend?" Marco guessed.

"No! A _reason_. Don't you see? If we get on like a house on fire, I will be spending my time with Mikasa very soon."

Marco found himself circling one hand as he tried to find the right words. "Isn't that a bit unfair with Amy?"

Jean shrugged. "Oh, come on, who cares. It's not like she will be in physical pain, just by having a small chat with me, now and then. And after graduation we will go on our separate ways. There is no way she will be in top ten and get into the Military Police. She doesn't exceed in anything from what I've seen. Not like Mikasa…"

"I still don't like it" Marco said a bit louder than usual, trying to get Jean's attention, who was too busy ogling the black haired girl.

"It will work" he said, sure of himself. "As I told you, this plan is perfect. We just have to wait, until she or the others leave, to get her alone. She won't be able to resist my charm, you will see."

_It still isn't right_, thought Marco, but kept his opinion to himself.

Jean was full and as he sat there, the excitement slowly fading, exhaustion began to creep over him He kept his eyes on Amy this time, following her hands as she waved them around, talking about something with Armin, he didn't hear. It was rather hypnotizing, watching her hands, move in the air with graceful movements. His elbows rested on the table, holding his chin in his hand as he promptly fell asleep.

"Oi, Jean" said Marco and he came awake with a start. He was a bit confused at first, taking in the environment: wooden tables, finished plates, people leaving… _People leaving_!

"I'm awake" he said reassuring rather himself and abruptly stood up, kicking his chair back in the haste movement.

Luckily Amy was still sitting in her place, being nagged by Sasha for her last piece.

He grinned and picked up his own leftovers. _Perfect._ He patted Marco on the shoulders and with secure steps he walked up to the two girls, wearing his most charming smile.

"Hey, Sasha!" he said waving the peace of food in front of her. "Fetch!"

He threw the bread up in the air and the girl caught it in no time like a true predator. Now that she was out of the picture, he sat down in front of Amy and flashed her a winning smile.

He tilted his head one side and regarded her closely, his thoughts wandering away. She wasn't that bad actually, her dirty blonde hair coming loose from her ponytail she usually wore. She was quite tall, maybe the same height as him, which sadly took away the opportunity to look down on her if occasion arises. With a simple blink he brought his mind back to the present.

She just looked at him in silence, waiting for him to talk. His face started to hurt a bit, from his ear to ear grin, but she didn't even smile back, just narrowed her eyes slightly.

_Not a good start._

"Sooo..." he trailed off. "Amy, right?"

"Right."

Silence.

"Sooo…" he tried again, the perfect plan in his mind slowly collapsing. _Think, think, think! _"I'm Jean."

"I know."

Silence.

"Great."

_This shouldn't be happening!_

"Anything else…?" she drawled, raising a single eyebrow, slightly, but enough to mock him.

_Alright Jean, get it together._

"How is your… - _think of something! _– …training going?

Amy eyes flashed dangerously and the most ironic smile she could manage crawled up on her face. "Ah, it's going so well, thanks for asking." She suddenly stood up, frightening him, as she leaned closer to his face. "_Running _is my _favourite. _My skin is soft and flawless thanks for all that mud, you asshole."

With that she took the remaining piece of her bread and started to leave. He reacted quickly, not really knowing what's going on, but stood up and ran after her.

"Wait!"

The girl stopped and turned back to him, giving him a last chance to explain what he wanted. He knew there was no place for bluff anymore.

"Thanks" he muttered as he caught up with her. "Although I have no freaking idea what you are talking about, I'm _begging_ for your forgiveness, okay? I need your help."

She looked at him sceptically. "And why should I help you?"

Jean tried smiling charmingly again. "Because you are so nice…?"

Amy shook her head unaffected. "Nah. Nice try though. What's in it for me?"

"How about a favourable agreement on both sides? You help me, I help you and in end everyone's happy."

She regarded him suspiciously, probably wondering if there was a catch. "All right. Let's assume that I agree to help you. What do you want?"

He explained his plan to her, without crumbs this time. She listened to him silently, not interrupting him even once. He wasn't sure if her silence meant good or bad, but the fact that she didn't start protesting in the beginning was a good sign. After he finished talking he looked at her expectedly, waiting for an answer. She looked thoughtful, wrinkling the skin between her eyebrows from time to time.

After what seemed like an eternity she gave him a scornful look.

"You are a sadly pathetic guy, you know that right?"

"That I am."

"Okay, I will help you conquer Mikasa's heart. But let's just clear some things first. One, if for some _unbelievable_ reason she rejects you it's not my fault. I'm only the gate between you two. Second, don't think that this enjoys priority. I won't throw away everything that I'm doing, just to organize you some little dates. But" she said quickly, when he tried to interrupt "I will do my best in any other time."

Jean nodded. "Sounds fair to me."

"_If I_ get my part of the deal."

_It's going to be bad, isn't it._

"And what that might be?" he enquired.

"You have to help me in my training."

Jean thought about it for a few second and nodded again. _He could manage that_. "Which part?"

Amy seemed to wear a small, but real smile for the first time. "Well, lucky for you, I suck at everything."

"And what exactly should I do? Give you tips? Because I'm not that great at explaining things… just pay attention to Shadish I guess."

"Oh, you didn't really think that I would help you for a few tips, did you? I need someone to train _with_. Think of it as our _bonding time_!" she said feigning excitement. "I'm sure Mikasa will be jealous of our _friendship_."

Jean thought through everything again in his head. _Was it really worth it?_

After a few seconds he flashed her a matching fake smile and reached towards her hand.

"Deal?" he asked.

"Deal" she answered and they shook hands. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. Criticism is always welcomed. English is not my native language, so please feel free to correct my grammar!**

**One of my favourite characters is Jean and I think he doesn't get enough love. I hope no one is too OOC and my OC isn't leaning towards a Mary Sue. Please review and share your opinion with me. :) It would really mean a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"You know it's a good thing that no one saw that punch, because it would be your free ticket to the Wasteland."

Amy felt the sweat running down her back as she planted her fist in his shoulder. Jean wasn't so fast this time, but he moved to the side, just enough so the attack only grazed him. He laughed at her and she glared at him.

"You are hopeless."

The next punch went towards his chin. He noticed too late that is was feint, her second punch landing in his gut, expelling the last bit of choked air from his empty belly.

It was damn good shot. Jean was surprised to notice the fair amount of pain in his gut, but thanks to previously pairing up with Reiner – _big mistake _– Jean knew how to deal with it.

"Not bad" he said breathlessly, failing to sound as if the punch didn't affect him. She didn't mock him though, looking down at her fist in amazement. When he met her eyes, he saw a glint of excitement burning in it.

"Let's do this again!"

Her hits were stronger and more desperate as the time passed, but as her determination grew, her punches became less accurate therefor easily avoidable. After her forth missed attempt he stopped her punch in mid-air, closing his palm around her fist.

"What?" she asked irritably, trying to yank her hand back, but he held her like a vice.

"You technique sucks, that's what. You haven't been able to touch me once in the last few minutes."

"I'm trying!" she snapped at him, finally escaping his grip, shaking her hand a few times. He gave her an annoyed look as she massaged her sore fingers.

"Listen, Kalmbach, I'm trying to help you here, so I would appreciate if you wouldn't bitch about every damn criticism I give you."

The glare she gave him only made him glare back harder. They looked at each other; both of them having colourful wishes on their tongues, but neither said anything. Much to Jean's satisfaction Kalmbach was the first one to give up, quitting their staring match.

He always called her that. _Kalmbach_. Amy simply didn't fit her. It was a pretty and feminine name and to be honest she was neither. The resident scowl that usually sat on her face gave her an unfriendly and unapproachable air.

_No wonder she had no friends._

"Sorry" she muttered finally, not meeting his eyes. Jean decided to accept it and nodded.

"Just don't make it a habit" he said, but couldn't help adding: "It's annoying."

She rewarded him with another hard look, but remained silent. And Jean was thankful for that.

"I think I got you in the mood to hit me, so let's discuss your shitty technique, shall we?"

* * *

She had to admit; training with Jean was really something. Although he was really blunt when it came to pointing out her faults, he did have a flair for teaching. Even his jerk façade and criticizing nature motivated her somehow. She wanted to believe that she didn't care about his opinion, but after training with him for a few weeks, deep inside, she hoped for his approval. She wanted to prove her worth to him.

Of course, he remained unflattered as ever.

Her part of the deal involved much less muscle strain. It wasn't too complicated. She mostly had to sit with the trio during dinners and pair up with Mikasa from time to time. That second part was one of Jean's newest ideas. If she practised with her, he had the perfect reason to join them. It became quite obvious to everyone that Jean became her personal trainer, so there couldn't be any wonder why he insisted on correcting her movements even if she was paired up with someone else.

Also it was a great time to show off his skills. Not that Mikasa cared really. And although Amy enjoyed watching him trying to impress her and failing at it, she felt a little bad for him.

It was one of the reasons why she didn't break the obvious to him. Jean, who was a perfect observer when it came to training, seemed to be completely oblivious to Mikasa's non-existent feelings towards him. _Maybe if he was a head shorter and named Eren._

It would also hold the possibility of him giving up on his crush, therefor breaking their deal with Amy.

She just had to make sure that his infatuation with Mikasa didn't disappear. And fueling that fire wasn't a challenge.

Commenting here and there, pointing out things nonchalantly, like how beautiful the girl's hair was made Jean forgot his doubts immediately. She knew she should feel a little bit of guilt for encouraging him like that, but she didn't. She couldn't lose the luxury of him helping her, even if it cost her dishonesty.

Marco seemed to see through her intentions, but she got away with a few disapproving look. She knew that the boy was aware of Jean's unrequited affection, not wanting Amy to lead him on, but for some reason he didn't confront her about it. She concluded that he either tried to avoid arguments or understood her reasons. The second one seemed unlikely, since she never admitted these things out loud, but Marco looked like a clever guy. Not clever as Armin, but he was a good judge of others.

It was hard to believe that he and Jean had such a close friendship. On her worse days, she often asked him how he could stand Jean. Marco's reply was always the same. A genuine smile appeared on his face and said:

"Jean is a really good person, once you get to know him."

She somehow found that hard to believe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading! I know this was really short, but I don't have any time to write, thanks to the university, but I wanted to update anyway. I hope you like it :) And if you find any grammar mistakes, please feel free to correct them. English is not my native language.**

**Also, LovelyLina96 and rac, thank you for the lovely reviews! It really motivates me to continue this, so please don't forget to share your thoughts with me. :) I hope nobody is too OOC or a Mary Sue.**

**I will try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Whenever Mikasa was close, Jean seemed to turn into a completely different person. His change was an interesting process; how his confident demeanour perished without a trace, being replaced by a blabbering moron.

Amy found it quite amusing to watch. The fact that even if he had physical skills he lacked social ones was something to gloat over. _At least I don't lack both, _he grunted at her once.

Unfortunately after every failed attempt Jean turned into grumpy and fractious teenager who was irritating and hard to handle. Marco somehow always managed to brighten him up, but Amy decided to stay away from his moody self. After the first week it was a drama she wasn't interested in the least, and pissing off Jean would have meant needing to find a way to make up to him.

He wasn't really resentful, but he had a nasty habit of bringing up resolved arguments whenever he needed an upper hand. However it was hard to stay silent, when Jean was instantly ditched after his miserably shy "hello".

As Mikasa ran after her friends, leaving a self-conscious Kirschtein behind Amy couldn't help commenting.

"You are a heartthrob."

Jean shot her a murderous look, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Shut up." He looked at the disappearing form of Mikasa once more, before adding. "It's harder than it looks."

"Oh, I'm sure" she muttered under her breath, but Jean heard it anyway.

"It is!" he snapped at her, his temper already worsening after the unavailing attempt. Amy groaned inwardly before she turned to face him.

"Okay, okay!" she tried soothingly, putting her hands up in air. "I believe you."

Jean wasn't satisfied with her answers and as she started to leave he roughly grabbed her arm, stopping her in mid-step.

It was another bad habit of him. Whenever he lost his temper he became unaware of his actions. He never hurt her, but his grip held an uncomfortable strength and Amy hated it.

She looked at her arm, before angrily snatching it back, giving him a loathsome glare.

"What the hell are you doing?" she all but spat at him. Jean realizing what he was doing quickly hid his culprit hand behind his back, having the decency to look a bit guilty.

"Sorry" he mumbled quickly before regaining his tone. "I wasn't finished."

"Well, I was" she said, still irked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"_Well_, I don't care. You should be helping me, not mocking me."

"As if you didn't do the same to me."

"It's not the same."

"It's the same."

"It's not! What I'm saying during training has a motivational purpose. Shadish is doing the exact same thing."

"What I'm saying is motivational too. It doesn't seem to help you though."

"Oh, go and fuck yourself" he said with finality and left.

_No training for today either,_ she thought bitterly before leaving as well. 

* * *

He was angry at first. Angry with her, with Eren for having such a close relationship with Mikasa without even trying, but mostly angry with himself.

He was ridiculous. Kalmbach was right. It didn't matter how many times he tried to initiate conversation with the black haired girl or that he had saw her every day for who knows how long, his mind always turned into a mush whenever she was around. All the pep talk beforehand with Marco turned out pointless when it came to the real thing.

Jean glared at his boots as he pulled them off and tossed them on the floor. He ignored Marco's concerned look and climbed up to his bed. He huffed until he found a comfortable position, turned on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

When Marco voiced his thoughts Jean groaned into the feathers.

"I'm fine" he muttered, hoping that his friend would drop the subject.

He didn't.

"I wouldn't worry about if I were you. You had worse fights before."

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said in feigned incomprehension and turned on his other side.

_He wasn't worried_, he thought. But he did feel something strange. Expecting only relief and tranquillity, guilt was an unwelcomed guest, but present nevertheless. It wasn't the consuming type though. He _knew_ what he said was right. But not helping her train again may have been a bit too much.

Not that he didn't deserve some days off. He actually felt quite relaxed without her constant present. But since he assured her that he wasn't going to help her any further until she starts doing her part. Their last joint training was nine days ago.

Now that he thought about it, Kalmbach commented here and there, in a surprisingly fair-spoken manner, that if he wouldn't mind she would wish to continue their lessons. However the last week had been a rough one and he always found an excuse to say no.

And in the last few days she didn't even bother asking. She hadn't said but a few words to him, before disappearing through the course of the day. He once saw her discoursing something _fucking_ Yeager, before he showed her a movement, which in some way resembled the fighting style of Annie. And the fact that it took Kalmbach a week to find a replacement for him, and that replacement was Eren Yeager pissed him off to no end.

_She was a traitor._

He was about to set up his bristles, when a smelly sock landed near his head.

"What the hell, Marco?" he grimaced, picking up the malodorous piece of clothing between his forefinger and thumb, removing it from his bed, faster than the speed of light.

"You were ignoring me" he replied casually, catching the flying sock, aimed at his head in mid-air.

"This is disgusting!"

"I bet yours smell ten times worse."

Jean hearing the hint of playfulness in his voice sat up in his bed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a challenge that I hear?"

Marco pulled off his other sock and threw it straight to Jean's face.

"It might be."

Things got pretty chaotic after that. Marco had a good aim, but Jean had quick reflexes. They managed to dodge each other's throw, without leaving their own bed, so Jean laughed triumphantly when his sock hit its target. Marco pulled a face, as he brushed it off, from his forehead.

"All right, you win. This is the most disgusting thing I've ever smelt." He sniffed it again and imitated puking after.

Jean laughed again. "It's not disgusting. It's my secret weapon!"

"Let's hope that the titans spit you out after smelling that."

"Not that we will ever meet one" added Jean, jumping off his bed, before launching at Marco's. The bed creaked under their weight, both of the boys cringing at the voice. After settling comfortably Jean put his arm around the freckled boy enthusiastically.

"We will live a long and peaceful life inside the walls. Maybe even play some card games the king himself!"

Marco gazed dreamily. "The king! I can't wait to meet him… what do you think he will be like?"

Jean shrugged. "I dunno. Fat, I guess with all that money."

"I mean, do you think he is a good king?"

Jean thought about it for a bit. "I'm not sure… no. Considering all the starvation and poverty he is probably a shitty one."

After a long silence Marco talked.

"Maybe we could steal all his socks as a punishment."

Jean scratched his chin. "I always pegged him as a stocking guy."

They both snickered at that. 

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading! It's another short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. These chapters are still kind of prologue-ish, the real fun will begin when the big guys appear. I'm trying to establish the base of their ****relationships in these small insights (hence the fast-paced time-travelling). They are fun, but a bit difficult to write, so I hope nobody is too OOC.**

As always, English is not my native language, so grammar mistakes are most probable; feel free to correct them!

And dear Carmen, rac and Agent Pumpkin, thank you for your kind reviews! They really brightened my day. :)

Whether you are reviewing or not, I hope you have fun reading this, as much as I had writing it. Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed! :)


End file.
